


Ouroboros

by samej



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi es el primero y a partir de ahí todo va cuesta abajo. (Sasuke!centric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [meme musical](http://samej.livejournal.com/148725.html).
> 
>  **Spoilers** hasta el capi 400 del manga / 138 de Shippûden

_El ouroboros simboliza el esfuerzo eterno, la lucha eterna, o el esfuerzo inútil, ya que el ciclo vuelve a comenzar a pesar de las acciones para impedirlo._

**(i)**

Kakashi es el primero, y es lo más sencillo del mundo porque Sasuke tiene un poder nuevo que le parece que puede vencer al cielo si se pone en su contra, nuevos compañeros que son lo que estaba buscando y todo lo contrario a lo que tiene en Konoha, y con eso ya saca un punto de apoyo para mover su mundo. A él le da igual lo que le diga porque todos sus a-, no. Porque Sasuke no tiene amigos ni nadie que le importa y por lo tanto su situación no es comparable a la de Kakashi. 

Es totalmente diferente, piensa, y una parte de su inocencia se pierde cuando suprime sus recuerdos.

**(ii)**

Después va Sakura, y la cosa se empieza a complicar. 

Tendría que haberse callado. Dios, a veces no sabe donde pone su propio cerebro. Pero no lo puede evitar, es una pequeña concesión porque no va a volver a verla en la vida, o al menos eso espera. No quiere volver a ver Konoha porque ya ha entendido que no es su sitio, después de ver cómo le van superando, cómo se queda atrás. Sakura tiene que entederlo, que tiene que hacerlo, que tiene que irse de allí. Debe que seguir su objetivo, y no torcerse; hacerse poderoso, y olvidar todo su pasado. 

—Gracias, Sakura —susurra, mientras su compasión desaparece con la conciencia de su amiga.

**(iii)**

La tercera despedida casi le cuesta la vida.

Se pregunta, con la lluvia rozándole la espalda, por qué ha recordado aquel día en el puente, aquella mirada de Naruto. Se pregunta por qué Naruto es así, por qué no podría dejarlo todo como estaba, por qué no le dejaba marcharse si es lo que él quiere.

Después recuerda que esa terquedad le hizo tan fuerte como para ser (oh, lo que está a punto de pensar) su igual, un enemigo a su altura. Si todo sale como tiene que salir, no por mucho tiempo, pero aún así.

Parece inofensivo, y sabe que debería moverse porque alguien estará a punto de llegar, pero es difícil levantarse cuando sabes que estás tomando un rumbo que nunca te va a permitir echarte hacia atrás. Podría matar a Naruto, pero no lo hace. 

No lo hace, y aún así, los últimos resquicios de su capacidad para confiar se escurren en la lluvia con la sangre de su mejor amigo.

**(iv)**

La última es la peor, porque no debería haber sido así.

No debería haber sido así, piensa en bucle, estúpidamente, cuando el pánico y el dolor suben por su pecho como una oleada. 

Debería de haberle matado él, lo preparó tanto tiempo y tantas veces ha soñado con ello que era como tenía que ser, él mataría a Itachi, y entonces Itachi reconocería que era más fuerte y- bueno. Los sueños de Sasuke normalmente terminaban ahí porque es lo que pasa cuando te conviertes en un renegado: acabas solo y con los fantasmas pesándote a la espalda.

Pero esto no se suponía que sería así, con su hermano a sus pies, su hermano muriendo aún siendo más fuerte que él, “lo siento”, ha dicho, “no habrá próxima vez”, ha dicho, y Sasuke no puede pensar, le duele todo el cuerpo y no tiene chakra y ya no tiene hermano, ni amigos, ni objetivo. 

Sasuke está vacío, y durante unos segundos piensa hacia atrás, intentando ver a dónde se fue todo y por qué el ya no tiene nada, es en lo único que consigue pensar mientras cae inconsciente.

**(v)**

Sasuke puede entender a Kakashi, ahora, aunque sea tarde. Ahora podría decirlo con el mismo tono “todos los cercanos a mí ya no están”, pero Sasuke calla.

No queda nadie a quien le importase aunque lo dijera.


End file.
